Many telecommunications networks include a route reflector device that receives routing information from devices within and outside the network and re-broadcast or announce the received routes to other devices. Through the route reflector device, devices within the telecommunications network receive an understanding of the connectivity of the network through which communication packets may be transmitted. However, the use of route reflectors may cause undesirable issues for the telecommunications network. For example, many route reflector devices are configured to only broadcast a preferred or “best” route to other devices for customers to the network that have several egress routing paths. This acts to force all traffic from the network to the customer on one route, potentially overloading that route when other open routes are also available. In another example, the route reflector device may be configured to broadcast every received route to a customer end device or network to the network devices. However, as more and more customers are added to the network, the number of potential routes through the network and egressing from the network may quickly exceed the processing and/or storing capabilities of some of the provider edges or route reflectors of the network, thereby slowing down the transmission speed of the telecommunications network.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.